


remember how we laughed 'til we cried, i won't forget the good times

by tommyshepherdd (atimeforflores)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Mentions of Cancer, Sick Kid, Sitcom, recovering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/tommyshepherdd
Summary: Logan Howlett is the single dad of 6 (maybe more) kids. Follow his adventure in moving near some friends after his son's cancer is in remission.





	1. Coming Home

Kouen wasn’t so sure what the big deal was with moving. He had finally finished his treatment and was in remission, so Dad had finally decided to move them back to where they had originally lived. It had been over half of Kouen’s life ago that they had moved to Connecticut, so he didn’t have the memories of West Chester like his older siblings had. Erista hadn’t even been outside of Connecticut so at least Kouen wasn’t alone. 

 

Daken was in the front seat, ignoring everything Dad was saying about behaving and not causing any trouble at the new house. Kouen could see the headphones in Daken’s ears and could hear the music blaring out of them, all the way in the back. Beside him, Erista farted himself away and began to let out an ear piercing cry. 

 

Kendall and Laura jolted awake from where they were dozing in the row in front of the two youngest kids, springing apart from each other as if to hide the fact they had been cuddling. 

 

At the steering wheel, Dad sighed, taking the next exit so he could calm down the toddler. Kouen thought he imagined it, but from where he was sitting, it almost looked as if Daken was...crying.

 

…

 

Pulling up the large house was odd. When they lived in Connecticut, they shared a cramped three bedroom apartment. Two were stuffed in each room. Kouen had ended up with Daken, though he wished more times than not that he could have had Erista. Daken was a messy person, always leaving dishes and open bags of chips on their floor. 

 

“Alright, you little shits,” Dad addressed them, turning in his seat to once again wake Kendall. “This is a nice ass house from a pal of mine. Don’t mess it up.”

 

Kendall and Laura were immediately off to explore the Victorian style house. Daken had dragged his feet around the side of the car, snagging Erista with the excuse that the toddler was hungry before fleeing in behind his sisters. Dad lifted him out of the car, having already unpacked his wheelchair. He was still weak from the chemo treatment so he let his father push him inside, absently noting that there was a wheelchair ramp already there. At the old apartment, Dad had to carry him up four flights of steps while Daken had to bring up the wheelchair. It was easier before they had to amputate his left leg, because he was able to hold his own weight up better. Dad never complained, however. 

 

“Already got a stair chair and crutch holders in place.” Dad grunted, maneuvering Kouen to the aforementioned stair chair and most likely upstairs to his room. Dad carried the wheelchair up the stairs as Kouen used the stair chair, as if sensing that Kouen still wasn’t strong enough for the crutches alone. 

 

Daken, Erista, Laura, and Kendall were all assembled at the top of the stairs, waiting for their dad to give them the next directions. 

 

“My room is at the end of the hall.” Dad said, pointing to the door at the very end. It was slightly propped open and Kouen could make out his dad’s mattress and dressers. “Kouen you’re in the one two doors down. The one in between is a bathroom. Next with be Erista.”

 

He turned to the older children then, “Daken you’re at the other end of the hallway. Laura and Kendall, you two will be the monsters in the attic.” He finished, pointing to another stairway that apparently led to the girls room. With that they were all off, going to look at where they would be living from then on. 

 

“Uh, Logan?” Kouen heard Daken call from where he and Dad were unpacking Erista’s toys as the toddler giggled and gathered all the stuffed animals on his bed. “Why are there two beds in my room?”

 

Dad grinned at Daken, amusement lighting up his eyes, “Cuz, bub, you and the other disappointment will be sharing.”

 

Daken froze for one moment, before his face paled, “You can’t be serious-”

 

“‘Fraid so.” Dad replied. Kouen was confused. As long as Kouen could remember only one person could get that kind of reaction out of Daken and that was…

 

“Surprise bitches!” Raze yelled, throwing open the door and grinning madly. When they had moved to Connecticut, Raze had elected to stay with his mother, Raven. Most of Kouen’s memories of Raze were of him and Daken fighting, and on one memorable occasion, falling out a window while they fought. 

 

And it seemed, that the hellion himself was back. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kouen woke up to his father shouting. That wasn’t unusual in and of itself, as the mixture of Raze and Daken seemed to make an unholy union whose only goal was to give their father a stroke by the end of the year. 

 

Public school was something that Kouen had never had to attend before, as his father usually enrolled him in an online school so it wouldn’t interfere with his treatments. The Xavier Institute, however, wasn’t technically a public school as you had to apply to it. And apparently, Professor Xavier, was Dad’s old friend who had so kindly rented them their house. 

 

Dad let them take a week off to adjust to the new house before they had to go to school. It being winter break helped. It was the last weekend before Kouen had to start what Laura described as “fresh hell, the likes of which have never been seen before”. Kouen didn’t like the sound of that, but he made his bed and had to lie in it. 

 

The ringing throughout the house threw him off. During the mealtimes, their dad just yelled for them to come and eat, not rang some fancy bell. By the time Kouen made it downstairs, transitioning to his crutches (building up his strength so that he would be able to brave school), he saw that his assumption that it was a meal bell was off. Instead, it seemed to be the doorbell, since Kendall was holding the door open and apparently talking to people on the other side. 

 

The people, it turned out, were the dinner guests that they had been cleaning for all day. Kouen had never seen Dad in such a frenzy before. He even attached some sort mop like onesie for Erista to wear as he drooled and wandered through the house. Kouen had been able to tap out for quite a few naps during the day.  

 

One gentleman pushed another in a wheelchair through the threshold, taking both of their coats to hang up. 

 

“Chuck!” Dad cheerfully greeted, reaching down to hug the man in the wheelchair. He gave the other man a strained, “Lehnsherr.”

 

“James.” The second man forced through gritted teeth. Kouen swore he saw a vein pop out on the side of his head from the name he refused to go by. Even Daken didn’t go as far as to use it. 

 

“Erik.” Chuck smacked the other man, staring at him in disappointment, “Be civil.”

 

“This is me being civil, Charles.” Erik responded, pushing Charles’ wheelchair further into the house. It was then that Kouen could see the group of children that was standing behind them. 

 

Usually their kitchen table was already sort of cramped, but with the addition of Erik, Charles, and their four kids, they were practically overflowing. Dad even held Erista in his lap so that they wouldn’t have to squeeze in the highchair. 

 

Charles introduced them to all the kids. The older two were Pietro and Wanda, and they were a year or two older than Daken. The green haired girl was Lorna. And then the blonde boy was Jimmy. At Jimmy’s introduction, Erik’s eye began to twitch and he held his silverware so tightly his knuckles turned white. 

 

Jimmy was a blonde boy who was around Kouen’s age and made Dad stop and stare at him. Dad shifted uncomfortably, eyes glancing from Erik and then back to Jimmy. Jimmy seemed oblivious to the tension, though Erik seemed to be trying to kill Dad with his gaze alone. 

 

After Charles and Erik and their strangely well behaved children left, Daken broke the silence that was surrounding their table. They were all still smooshed around the table, knees knocking together as they viciously finished off the dessert that the other family had brought. 

 

“So, are we just gonna ignore the fact that Dad obviously fucked Erik Lehnsherr’s wife?” Daken spoke up with a laugh. Raze elbowed him, as if trying to keep him from saying what they all were thinking. “Or I guess, ex-wife now that he’s shacking up with Charles Xavier.”

 

“Fuck!” Erista repeated giddily, throwing pie across the table and hitting Kendall in the face with it. She didn’t seem too upset about it, licking all the places she could reach. Laura helped her pick off some of the harder to reach spots. 

 

“Hey so now that we have all know that Logan has at least one other kid, can Gabby come live with us?” Laura piped up, lifting one quizzical eyebrow. 

 

The rest of the kids immediately started asking, “Who’s Gabby?” a few “Another one” and a quite memorable “We have no more space!”.

 

“That’s it!” Dad yelled, as Erista let out another “Fuck!”

 

“Go to bed!” Dad shouted, “All of you!”

 

The table emptied quickly, the house filled with thundering footsteps. Kouen stayed in his seat, staring curiously at his Dad. And he had thought his dad was dull, only smoking cigars and beating his kids at poker. Daken had lost eight years of Halloween candy. 

 

“Who’s Gabby?” Kouen asked as Dad carried him to bed. Dad just let out another frustrated sign, depositing Kouen in his bed and helping him get ready for the night. 

 

“Gabby is…” He said as he turned out the light, “your sister. Goodnight, kid.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a Ko-fi if yall are interested. Info on my Tumblr. 
> 
> Tumblr is gaysupersoldiers
> 
> Comments make me write more

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me but this was inspired from playing the Sims 4 
> 
> tumblr is gaysupersoldiers
> 
> comments make me write more


End file.
